


Il messaggero

by Lefteye



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefteye/pseuds/Lefteye
Summary: Vegeta si trova sul pianeta di Lord Beerus da ormai otto mesi. Non lo ammetterebbe mai ad alta voce, ma sente la mancanza della sua famiglia. Il maestro Whis, acuto osservatore, gli porta di tanto in tanto notizie di Bulma e Trunks, perché ha capito quanto il principe dei Saiyan tenga a loro.





	

Vegeta vide Goku atterrare alle spalle del maestro Whis.  
Sapeva che prima o poi lo avrebbe raggiunto sul pianeta di Lord Beerus per essere allenato e raggiungere la stessa potenza del Dio della Distruzione.  
Per quanto detestasse ammetterlo, non gli dispiaceva allenarsi insieme a Goku: ciò gli permetteva di tenerlo d’occhio più da vicino e accertarsi che non lo superasse.  
Erano ormai otto mesi che si allenava con il maestro Whis, e quel giorno accolse la novità quasi con piacere.  
_Quasi_ , perché in fin dei conti si trattava sempre di Kakarot.  
_Quasi_ , perché da quel giorno ci sarebbe stato un terzo incomodo a frapporsi tra lui e le notizie che Whis gli portava ogni volta che tornava da un viaggio sulla Terra.  
Il maestro, infatti, non aveva rinunciato alle sue gite gastronomiche in cui Bulma gli faceva da Cicerone alla scoperta della cucina terrestre.  
Ogni mese, circa, spariva per qualche ora, lasciando Vegeta impegnato nei suoi quotidiani e impegnativi compiti domestici. Tornava sempre di ottimo umore e portando con sé qualche scorta di cibo, oltre che qualche novità dalla Terra.  
Inizialmente Whis si limitava a riferire casualmente di conversazioni con Bulma, non considerando che stava parlando della moglie del Saiyan.  
_«Bulma-san mi ha portato in un ristorante di pesce delizioso... ah, e mi ha detto di salutarla e di non stancarsi troppo! Tua moglie è sempre così cortese e premurosa!»_  
Ma il maestro, che era un acuto osservatore, si era accorto che l’espressione di Vegeta cambiava appena impercettibilmente, ma cambiava, quando sentiva nominare Bulma o suo figlio.  
_«Trunks-chan sta migliorando molto nella sua tecnica. E mi sembra che stia crescendo a vista d’occhio!»_  
Nonostante il Saiyan tentasse di dissimulare il proprio interesse verso quanto stesse accadendo sulla Terra, era palese quanto rimanesse deluso se Whis non gli portava qualche resoconto.  
Fin dal loro primo approdo sulla Terra, il maestro aveva notato quanto fosse unita quella strana coppia, e ne era rimasto affascinato.  
Al contrario di Lord Beerus, lui non ricordava il loro precedente incontro con i Saiyan, ma in quanto maestro di una divinità del Settimo Universo, conosceva la storia di tutte le specie viventi del loro mondo.  
Dei Saiyan sapeva che erano un popolo guerriero noto per la loro indole violenta e fiera, ma che erano stati sterminati tutti diversi anni prima da un essere appartenente ad un’altra specie.  
Sapeva anche che gli unici due superstiti ora vivevano sul pianeta Terra, e che uno dei due era il principe dei Saiyan, ormai senza regno.  
Quando lo avevano incontraro su quella nave da crociera, Whis non era rimasto colpito dal carattere aggressivo e indomito di Vegeta, sebbene Lord Beerus non lo avesse neanche minimamente considerato come un possibile avversario.  
Al contrario del suo padrone, Whis non era solito schernire i combattenti più deboli, e aveva ammirato il seppur vano tentativo di Vegeta di attaccare il Dio della Distruzione.  
Ciò che lo aveva colpito, invece, era la gentile signora terrestre che si era presentata come moglie del Saiyan: non solo per la cortesia con cui li aveva accolti, ignara di quanto stesse per succedere, ma anche per la schiettezza con il quale si rivolgeva al marito. Del resto, lui era uno dei guerrieri più potenti dell’universo, e avrebbe potuto schiacciare con un dito chiunque gli si fosse rivolto con insolenza, eppure sembrava incassare i rimproveri della moglie come un uomo qualunque.  
In seguito, Vegeta aveva rinunciato ad affrontare Lord Beerus, ben conscio che ogni tentativo di batterlo sarebbe stato vano e avrebbe solo provocato maggiormente la sua rabbia.  
Si era abbassato a cercare di compiacerlo in tutti i modi, non per una vera paura nei suoi confronti, ma per ciò che il demone avrebbe potuto fare al suo pianeta e alla sua gente.  
Sì, Vegeta era un Saiyan, ma era chiaro quanto fosse forte ormai il suo legame con la Terra e con i suoi abitanti.  
E infatti, quando la tensione era aumentata e Bulma-san era stata schiaffeggiata da Lord Beerus, Vegeta aveva perso tutto il suo autocontrollo ed era letteralmente impazzito dalla rabbia, dando prova del suo attaccamento alla Terrestre.  
Quello era un atto d’amore estremo che il maestro Whis non si sarebbe mai aspettato da un Saiyan. Aveva letto negli occhi del guerriero non solo una grande rabbia, ma la disperazione per non essere riuscito a evitare che qualcuno facesse del male alla sua donna.  
Whis era rimasto molto colpito da quel gesto così umano e inaspettato, e poi aveva iniziato a studiarli di nascosto.  
Nessuno dei due coniugi amava darlo a vedere, ma era evidente quanto tenessero l’uno all’altra: quando erano in pubblico raramente si parlavano, se non di questioni pratiche o per rimproverarsi a vicenda, e Vegeta solitamente rifuggiva la folla, preferendo starsene in disparte.  
Eppure, nei momenti di maggiore preoccupazione, i due si cercavano anche solo con lo sgaurdo, scambiandosi occhiate significative oppure cercando il silenzioso sostegno del partner. In casi più estremi Vegeta, che fino a due secondi prima era appoggiato al muro a braccia conserte, lontano da tutti, si catapultava a fianco della moglie e le appoggiava la mano su una spalla, in un riservato tentativo di abbraccio.  
Whis aveva notato quelle piccolezze a cui nessuno sembrava far caso – piccoli gesti d’affetto con cui forse Vegeta sperava di non attirare imbarazzanti attenzioni, ma a cui non rinunciava pur di svolgere al meglio il suo ruolo di marito e padre.  
Whis riteneva che, se il Saiyan non fosse stato così ossessionato dal voler superare Goku a ogni costo, sarebbe riuscito nel suo intento in breve tempo. Doveva solo focalizzare la sua attenzione su ciò che gli stava a cuore veramente – e smetterla di essere sempre così nervoso.  
Ad ogni modo, lui trovava che Vegeta e Bulma fossero una coppia adorabile, ed era lieto di aver assunto il ruolo di messaggero per quei due cocciuti innamorati.  
Non gli era sfuggito il significato della divisa da combattimento che Bulma aveva realizzato per il marito prima che lui partisse: voleva che lui avesse sempre con sé qualcosa che lo facesse pensare a lei. Nei rari momenti di pausa dagli allenamenti, Vegeta se ne stava con lo sguardo un po’ triste e perso nei suoi pensieri, così Whis gli accennava alla sua famiglia:  
_«Trunks-chan e Bulma-san mi hanno chiesto come procedono i tuoi allenamenti. Sanno quanto è importante per te, ma credo che tu manchi molto ad entrambi, soprattutto a tua moglie! Il piccolo si distrae con la scuola e con gli amici, ma Bulma non ha la stessa energia di quando ci sei tu nei paraggi. Dovresti vedere come le brillano gli occhi di orgoglio, quando le parlo di te! Sei un uomo fortunato, hai una moglie molto innamorata a devota! Insieme formate proprio una bella coppia.»_  
A stento tratteneva una risatina quando vedeva Vegeta arrossire leggermente, senza rispondere e cercando di mostrarsi disinteressato.  
Ma l’intenzione di Whis non era quella di deriderlo: apprezzava sinceramente la capacità del Saiyan di provare sentimenti puri per qualcuno e capiva la sua riservatezza.  
Per questo motivo, quando arrivò accompagnato da Goku, non fece alcun accenno, com’era suo solito, alla famiglia di Vegeta. Si limitò ad elogiare il pasto che Bulma aveva preparato per lui e accuratamente impacchettato per il viaggio.  
Fu solo quando Goku si fu allontanato per dare un’occhiata in giro, che Whis si avvicinò a Vegeta e gli porse un altro bento.  
«Questo è stato fatto appositamente per te» gli disse gentilmente, per poi raggiungere l’altro guerriero.  
Vegeta aprì il pacchetto: non c’erano biglietti. Solo alcuni dei suoi cibi preferiti.  
Apprezzava il gesto di Whis di volerlo tenere aggiornato sulla sua famiglia, e riceveva ogni notizia con la stessa avidità con cui ingurgitava un fagiolo senzu, ma tra lui e Bulma non c’era bisogno di parole. Se la sarebbe cavata ugualmente, anche senza i messaggi portati da Whis.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che questa one shot vi sia piaciuta! Non è propriamente romantica, quanto sentimentale. Mi piace pensare a come il rapporto tra Bulma e Vegeta sia diventato più maturo e profondo negli anni.


End file.
